Kyoko Koneko
Kyoko Koneko is a Asian-Catgirl. Her birthday is on August 28, she is currently 15-years-old and just finished her freshman year in Monster High. Personality Kyoko is very independent. She's quiet but at the same time very watchful and can calculate with swift agile. Kyoko does have friends, but the fact the she does have a lot at hand (like art, homework, studying, you know the usual), mostly Art is her thing. Kyoko is above sweet and thoughful most of the times. She hangs out with her friends at times and is always glad to lend a hand to anyone. Physical Description Kyoko is a black tabby cat person. She has black hair with jet-black stripes adorning on each side of her hair. She wears an white office shirt with a kimono-vest(with nice patterns and flowers) on top. She has two-layered sashes wrapped around her waist with a cute knot tying everything together. She has a black belt wrapped around her bottom waist and wears a skinny khaki. Her footwear consists of knee-high black converses. Kyoko wears a pair of black gloves with two buckles wrapped around her risk, another two buckles are wrapped on each of her upper arm. Her tail has more than +20 stripes with a cute wrapping on the edge of her tail. Kyoko also wears a bell that's wrapped around her neck; it rings whenever she makes a slight movement. Relationships 'Family' Kyoko has a dominent father with an intelligent mother. She has an active little brother in an elementary school. 'Friends' Currently unknown. 'Romance' Kyoko had three3 relationships with boys in her past life. Her first one was an snake whose name is currently unknown, but broke up many years ago. Her second one was a dark wolf named Scylles, the two were great lovers but was immediately seperated by an unknown causetwo automatically broke up. Her third relationship is her current one now, a king cheetah named Trent. 'Pet' Kyoko has a pet crocodile whom she is raising herself, and named it "Kaminari" (or just'' "Kami"'' for short). Kaminari is a juvenile/youth/teenager like Kyoko. She is female and consist of a bow tie wrapped around her neck. Kaminari has been hiding in Kyoko's room, since Kyoko has no tank for her! Kaminari either hides under Kyoko's bed or in her closet, somewhere however; in the shadows to get cool air. Gallery My-MonsterHigh-Character.jpg|A brief sketch of Kyoko. One body faces forward as the other one from behind. The last is a brief pose of her. My-MonsterHigh-OC2.jpg|Scylles, (Kyoko's 2nd boyfriend) a Wolfboy whose clothing style is Emo. My-MonsterHigh-OC3.jpg|Trent, (Kyoko's 3rd/current boyfriend) a King-Cheetah/Catboy whose a jockey for boxing. My-MonsterHigh-OC-parents.jpg|Kyoko's parents; Mother(left) and Father(right). MonsterHigh-Character1-edit4.jpg|Kyoko Koneko done with GIMP2, it took 4-days just to finish her. References Trivia * The name "kyoko" is a female japanese name that has numerous of meanings, such as'' "respectful"'', "of today", "apricot", "mirror", ''and "echo".'' * The name "koneko" is a feamle japanese name that means "kitten". "Ko" means'' "child"'' as "neko" means "cat", ''which is combined as a ''child of a cat. A child of a cat is a kitten. * The name "kaminari" is a female japanese name that means'' "thunder". While Kyoko's crocodile is nicknamed Kami for short, ''"kami" means'' "spirit" or "life force"'' in japanese. Category:Original Characters Category:Werecat Category:Females